Nightmares
by VanessaWolfsbane
Summary: Sirius has a nightmare, and his friends are there to comfort him. Could be slash, I suppose, if you have that mindset. Shows a softer side of Sirius and takes a look into the depth of The Marauders' friendship. MWPP.


**Hi people! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I'm sort of self-conscious about it. This is NOT a slash, it is meant to show a softer side of Sirius and dive into The Marauders' friendship. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Nightmares**

_Sirius ran and ran, but he had no place to run to. His three best mates all slammed the door in his face, sending him away, as did his mother. So with tears in his eyes, Sirius ran. Everywhere he turned seemed to be inhabited by dark creatures as he fled from the darkest of them all. He rounded the next corner at a dead sprint, the moonlight glistening on the pavement beneath his feet, and he screeched to a halt at the sight of what stood before him. There, in the middle of the street, stood Lord Voldemort, fire rising up around him and cold blood-red eyes fixed directly on Sirius. As Sirius turned to run back the way he came, he found himself being drawn closer and closer to the Dark Lord against his will, and fear overtook him. In a matter of seconds, he was kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet. Mustering up all the strength he could manage, Sirius lifted his head, catching sight of the clothing he was wearing--a black cloak. Hesitantly, he pushed up his left sleeve. There, staring him in the face, was the scariest thing Sirius had ever seen. The Dark Mark. A shrill cold laugh rang out from all around him, clouding up his mind and overtaking all of his senses-_

Sirius bolted upright in the bed, sweat pouring down his face and eyes wide as he panted heavily. It was just a dream! No, it was a _nightmare_! Frightened by the black nothingness that surrounded him, Sirius pulled back the curtains of his four-poster to reveal the familiar boys dormitory at Hogwarts. The welcoming snores of the three other Gryffindor boys greeted him and he sighed, relaxing once again. He was home. He laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, scenes of fire, cold red eyes and the Dark Mark flashing before his eyes once again. He gasped, springing back up. Slowly, he got to his feet, tip-toe-ing to James' bed and pulling back his curtain.

"Psst! James!" Sirius hissed, poking his best friend in the back. A still half-asleep James Potter rolled over to look at Sirius with tired eyes. "James!" Sirius hissed again, poking his arm to ensure that he was awake. James sat up shakily, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

"Sirius, its-" James peered at the clock sleepily and groaned, running his fingers through his untidy hair. "2am." he finished. "What do you want?" James stared groggily at the sight before him; Sirius Black was standing there, clad in his stripped pajamas and clutching his stuffed Hippogriff as if it was about to fly away, eyes wide with fear and his usually perfect hair sticking out in all directions.

"James," Sirius whispered meekly. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" James, not fully comprehending what his friend had just said, nodded tiredly and rolled over to go back to sleep. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear as he climbed into bed next to his best mate.

"Uh, James, can you scoot over a bit?" he asked. James complied and moved over, the two boys drifting off to sleep.

Sirius awoke to gales of laughter the next morning, and he groaned, opening his eyes. Instantly, he rolled over, falling off the bed, his face horror-struck at what he'd just seen. Mere seconds earlier, he had been cuddling with his best mate, James. He got to his feet, smoothing down his pajamas as he looked towards the source of the laughter. On the other side of the room were Remus and Peter, rolling on the floor in complete hysterics, clutching their sides and tears rolling down their faces.

"Its not funny!" Sirius snapped irritably. Remus worked quite hard to control his laughter, and finally managed to calm it to a snicker.

"Oh come on Sirius! Its hilarious!" he gasped out, standing up and walking towards his friend. "What were you doing in James' bed anyway?"

"I had a nightmare." Sirius grumbled, turning the other way and pulling a robe out of his trunk.

"Come again?" Remus asked, not quite sure that he had heard Sirius right.

"I had a nightmare!" Sirius shouted, not in the mood to play games. At this, Remus was dumbfounded. He didn't know whether he should find this information comical, or try to comfort his friend. Peter, already being dressed, had managed to calm down and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus decided on the latter option.

"Would you care to talk about it?" Remus suggested, sitting on his bed and patting the space next to him. Sirius glanced at his mate warily as he pulled his robes on. He had never been one to discuss his emotions with others, usually preferring just to keep them locked up inside. But this was Remus we were talking about. Remus had been through enough for Sirius to know that his thoughts and feelings were in safe hands. So he sat down.

"Well..." he began, not quite sure what to say. "I was running. I wasn't quite sure what I was running from, but my mother had kicked me out and you three had all slammed the door in my face." Sirius glanced at Remus out of the corner of his eye as he fiddled with his hands. Remus' face was contemplative, and he nodded, urging Sirius to continue. "It was dark, and then I turned around and...and..." Sirius's voice was beginning to get strangled as he revealed his darkest fears to one of his best friends. "There was _Voldemort_. I- I tried to run away, but I just kept getting closer and closer until I was kneeling at his feet! Then, I pushed my sleeve up, and-" Sirius cut off, burying his face in his hands, unable to get the words out. That was Sirius's worst fear. Becoming a Death Eater. He knew that it would never happen, but would it be possible that he could cave? After all, his entire family was Slytherin, and the hat was pretty darn close to putting him there too. He felt Remus's arm around his shoulder as his friend tried to comfort him.

"And what, Sirius?" Remus' voice was soothing, as if he was asking an abused child what had happened to him.

"And there was the Dark Mark!" he blurted out, a few tears leaking from his eyes as he looked up at Remus' face. Remus pulled Sirius into a hug, forgetting masculinity and what others would think if they saw this. Right now, his best mate needed comforting, and that was all that mattered.

"Sirius, I know you. No matter what happened, you would never join them. And no matter what happens, we would never, _ever_ turn you away. The Marauders take care of each other. Best friends 'til the end." As they sat there, they felt two more pairs of arms wrap around them. James and Peter had joined in the man-hug. And so they sat there, embracing each other, completely unaware of just how much their friendship would be put to the test.

**So, what'd you think? Is it good? Please review!**


End file.
